Dream
by Kalnur. Aeons Torn
Summary: A strange dream I had with some eerily according Daft Punk lyrics. R


_In the meantime, here's a strange dream I had about a girl friend (not to be confused with girlfriend, people tend to do that); what really makes it strange is the fact that I rarely dream with someone I know._

--

Dream

Lyrics: Digital Love by Daft Punk

--

_Last night I had a dream about you_

I fell through the sky towards the battlefield, I didn't know why, but I knew I HAD to be there; when I finally landed on top of a flak cannon, I ran towards the center; I somehow knew the conmotion was there; and as I reached it, I saw you -although I didn't know at the time- all clad in armor and firing with your arm cannon; I didn't know why, but I had to take it and make sure it was out of your reach.

_  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

I had to avoid your shots and punches in order to get to you; you swated me away many times, but I kept coming for your arm; I had to take that thing off you, but you were so stubborn and refused to let go; I dodged and tried to land a hit, but you did the same thing; even clad in that heavy armor, we moved too fast, it looked like we were dancing.

I suddenly did something that surprised both of us: I knocked your helmet off, and there you were, you looked sexy, even deathly, with long auburn hair trailing behind you and more femenin than someone would expect.

_  
And it looked like everyone was having fun_

Everything and everyone else stoped their struggle and turned to look at us, they didn't know you and they certainly didn't know me, but they looked happy; they were enjoying the sight of two warriors fighting for something, and as we kept trying to get what we wanted, the rest of the fight was over.

_  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long  
_I enjoyed it, nothing like this had happened in a while and I liked the sensation of it; I knew you could have killed with one blow and that I could do the same, but it didn't matter, because I was happy again, all thanks to you.

_Don't stop come a little closer_

I taunted you a little, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but you answered unexpectedly and hit me square in the stomach; you seemed angrier than at the beginning, and I supposed I shouldn't have taunted you, but stuff happens, and I decided to get up and continue, it wasn't enough for me now.

_  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

Things got more aggressive, you smashed me through seven walls before I threw you away; this thing was begining to take it's toll on both of us, but your anger gave you strenght and you kept going at me; I hap to get that thing and rest, so I did something I believed impossible to me: I caught your arm and got close to you, way too close; I blushed and you did, but then I hit the inside of your elbow and tore the cannon away, you didn't look physically hurt, but you were hurt nonetheless, I couldn't bear that and I ran with my "prize".

_  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

You obviously chased after me, this wasn't a game anymore, you wanted revenge and I feared that, I entered a building and hid the thing before you caught up with me, I felt that sensation again, it was fun for me, even if I didn't show it, you were always able to make me laugh.

_  
We were dancing all night long  
_I hid in the rubble, and our "dance" began to look more like a game of hide-and-seek; it lasted for hours until you had enough, you took your armor off, revealing normal clothes underneath it and walked away; I used that moment and reconstituted the cannon before going after you, I wanted to make up for what I did.

_  
The time is right to put my arms around you_

I approached you, and you turned your back on me, I tried to talk but you didn't listen, and when I put a hand in your shoulder you spun around and threw a fist at my face; I barely grabbed it and your other hand, and put them behind your back, I didn't want another punch, they hurt a lot, I spoke slowly but firmly, and after I said everything I had to say, I turned around and gave you your things back and a new gauntlet to replace your lost weapon.

_  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too_

You gave me a small hug and muttered "thanks" in my ear, I decided that I should do the same, but it was unusual for me.

_  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone  
_I woke up in the real world and decided to tell you, after all, you took part in it; I logged into the messanger and we talked; I told you and expected an answer; how foolish: nobody has an answer for those things, at least not in that small amount of time.

_Why don't you play the game?_

Tonight I dreamed again, I fell through thae sky towards the battlefield, and as I hoped, you were already there, waiting for a new session. I smiled, after all, you have the uncanny ability to make people smile. I ran towrds you, and when I got close enough to start, I asked a simple question.

_Why don't you play the game?_


End file.
